


Best Friends

by charrrmed



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Come Eating, F/M, Hair Pulling, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2017-12-28 09:17:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charrrmed/pseuds/charrrmed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bonnie and Jeremy are best friends with benefits in this alternate season 5.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dear Elena

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! No, this isn't me giving up on Of Beating Hearts. I've already started on the latest (last?) chapter. I just need to make time to work on a good chunk of it. I didn't watch the TVD premier tonight and don't plan to watch the season, but I HAVE seen the Beremy gifs. I've tentatively decided that I'm going to write alternate versions of their dialogue based on the gifs I see on Tumblr. I'm hoping the chapters will be linked, but we'll see.

_Dear Elena_ ,

"You still use 'dear' in your e-mails? I didn't know people still did that. My  _dad_  doesn't even do that."

Jeremy smiled. He'd felt the wind pick up, but he hadn't thought anything of it, too busy nursing a headache and composing an e-mail meant for his sister.

"I didn't know still planned to show up for this date."

Bonnie straightened and flipped her hair to her right shoulder. Her boots crushed the grass as she rounded the bench to join him.

"I'm testing out the spell," she said.

"Oh is that why you're here?" he asked as he watched her take a seat.

"Yep. It sucks that I had to be moving to Whitmore  _right_  when Abby taught me this spell. There's so much open space in Mystic Falls. Do you know how hard it is to find a space big enough but private enough on a college campus to call on the winds to help me travel?" Bonnie snaked her arm through his and laid her head on his shoulder.

"No idea. I haven't really gotten a tour," he said sourly. He'd only gone to Whitmore long enough to help Bonnie move. Caroline had complained that she's a girl, too, but Jeremy had shrugged, silently pointing out her super strength before he'd ended the tease and helping Caroline carry her boxes to the room she was sharing with Elena.

"You'll get one someday," Bonnie teased. "It's a long four years."

"Great," Jeremy sighed.

"Are you still mad?"

"Have things settled down between you and Caroline?" Jeremy asked instead.

Bonnie rolled her eyes, not at him but at her situation with the two girls. Well, it was mostly between her and Caroline. It hadn't gone over well when she'd finally told Caroline that she didn't want to room with them. It had caused a big argument, mainly between her and Caroline with Elena calmly offering her desire for Bonnie to room with them here and there. Caroline was passionate about Bonnie's refusal to room with them. Bonnie had said she wanted something different, to meet new people, to have a different experience at Whitmore. Caroline Forbes was never out of style; she wasn't someone to be  _outgrown,_  so she had a  _very_  hard time understanding what Bonnie was saying.

"She texted me to invite me to a party she and Elena were going to, and I turned her down, so...I'm pretty sure we're gonna argue again the next time she finds me. Are you still mad?"

"I wasn't  _mad_. I was frustrated."

"You still showed up."

"Of course I still showed up; you knew I'd still show up; that's why you came."

Bonnie definitely heard the frustration in his voice. She took some of the smugness out of her tone. Not for the first time, she felt a little guilty, like she was leading him along, but she really wasn't leading him along. She didn't want to label her situation with Jeremy anything other than friendship, much to Jeremy's chagrin and now frustration, despite them sleeping together and having dates from time to time (it happened in that order), but she did have a definite destination in mind for them. She just wasn't ready to share it with him, because sometimes it felt like wishful thinking on her part. What they had right now was good; it was working. She just need to see it work for a while longer before she accepted the next label.

"I'm happy you came," she told him softly.

Jeremy looked at her and shook his head. He knew what he wanted with Bonnie, had for a long time, and he was ready to make it happen, but he was working on her terms. Which was frustrating at times. She'd even put a stop to him talking about their past, as if she wanted to draw it out. He'd expected that the conversation would come up since they'd fallen into bed after he saved her on the island, after which she'd given him the go-ahead to try and get her back, but she'd changed her mind.

But he wasn't going anywhere. He kissed her full on the lips, long enough for her to melt into him. Her eyes were closed and a small smile lit her lips.

He got back to his e-mail, and she laid her head on his shoulder, content.


	2. What if Feels Like

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonnie and Jeremy have sex in her dorm room. That's basically all the chapter consists of :).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by the Beremy goodness in 5.07! Specifically their exchange of I Love You, plus him tugging her into that kiss! The fic is still alternate universe/timeline though :).
> 
> This chapter is NC-17 and contains masturbation, hair pulling, and Jeremy eating his come out of Bonnie (sorry, but I don't know a cleaner/shorter way of saying that).

Bonnie could feel herself slipping from Jeremy's grasp, yet still she rode, doing her very best to bounce herself on his dick considering her only source of leverage was Jeremy himself. Her hands were locked behind his neck, and her thighs dangled over his arms. At present, his hands dug into her hips, but if he wasn't worried, then she wasn't worried. Of course, he was nearing his orgasm, his face turned up, his mouth open, his grunts coming from deep in his belly, his eyebrows trying to reach other other above his nose.

When he cursed again, Bonnie knew he was coming. He took an unsteady step on the bed and shuddered, his fingers on her hip turning desperate right before she slipped from him. Bonnie yelled, panic scurrying from her stomach to her chest as she went down.

It wasn't her attempt to hold on to Jeremy that brought him down, too. It was his attempt to catch her, as if some way, somehow, he was going to be able to retrieve a one hundred plus pound woman before she fell.

Jeremy has never recovered from an orgasm so quickly. Heck, he felt this counted as an interrupted orgasm. One that started off very promising and ended up being a disappointment. It was a "your sister just came home and she's talking way too loud" level disappointment. He was in the zone, but that one step...his foot landed badly on the two pillows that had been thrown over each other; he stumbled and lost hold of Bonnie. She went down with a curse, and he went after her with a curse and her name.

Bonnie fell awkwardly in the space between the foot of her bed and the wall, hitting her left shoulder before she slid against the wall, her skin suffering superficial cuts.

"Ow!"

"I'm sorry; I'm sorry; sorry," Jeremy apologized profusely as he pulled at her arms to rescue her.

It didn't help; she was too stuck, so Jeremy let her go and got off the bed. When he saw that Bonnie was ready, he pulled the bed further away from the wall, and Bonnie tumbled the rest of the way down with a squeak.

"Ugh," she said.

"Are you okay?" Jeremy asked, climbing the bed again to get to her.

"You dropped me!" Bonnie said as she used the bed for leverage and got up.

"I didn't mean to!" Jeremy laughed.

"You think it's funny?" She was smiling herself.

"Baby, I'm sorry."

"What happened to your hunter strength?" she asked wryly as she got back on the bed.

"It left through my dick."

Bonnie slapped his arm for the vulgarity, but she still chuckled. "Something told me like last week to put the bed completely against the wall." With a huff, she threw herself on her back on the bed.

"It's the stupid pillows." He reached above her to throw the two pillows on the ground.

"I  _just_  put those pillow cases on," Bonnie protested.

Jeremy made no move to honor the five second rule and retrieve them. "I'll wash them for you."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. She turned onto her stomach and reached over her left shoulder.

"You all right?" Jeremy asked. He straddled her butt.

"My shoulder stings a little."

Jeremy peered at it. "You're cut a little bit."

"Is there blood?"

"Not enough for it to flow out, but I see some red. Do you have any bandaids?"

"Yeah, but wait," she said, grabbing his hand to keep him in place. "You're not done. You're still hard."

Jeremy chuckled. "I think I can wait until after I put the bandaid on you."

"No," she said and turned onto her back. "I wanna wear my little sex wound. We can put the bandaid on after."

"You sure?"

"Uh huh," she replied and pulled at his hips since he still straddled her. She sat up and rolled the condom off. She hated giving him head while he wore a condom. They tried flavored ones, but they didn't compare to the taste of his skin. This meant they went through boxes of condoms faster than they regularly would since Jeremy usually stalled his orgasm until she had several, and she liked giving herself a break from coming by sucking his dick for a little bit.

Ceasing her kissing of his frenulum, she looked up at him and said, "You do owe me."

Considering Jeremy had been seeing wild erotic images of her sucking his dick while he'd been coming, he didn't hear a word she'd said. "What?" he asked, running his hand over her hair.

"I said you owe me. For what just happened. Dropping me?"

"Of course. Tell me me something I don't know." She loved finding reasons for him to owe her cunnilingus, and he made his payments every time, and he made them  _well._

Bonnie smiled as if to tell him that knowing it wasn't going to stop her from pointing it out.

She started to massage his balls with one hand and put him back in her mouth with the other. Jeremy groaned softly, loving the massage in particular. It didn't take long for him to be ready to come again, especially once Bonnie turned her tongue and lips on his frenulum again. He let her stay there for a bit, enjoying how his stomach and thighs quivered from what she was doing, and then he grabbed his dick and took it away from her mouth. That was something he loved doing; it turned him on every time, because Bonnie was dedicated and passionate about giving dome, so any time he was the one who ended it buy taking his dick back, she looked up at him like she wanted more. It always took her just the tiniest of seconds to focus, and that tiny second was what did it for him, that little moment when her eyes were just slightly glazed over.

"I'm ready," he said and gave the head of his dick one stroke. He couldn't handle more than that.

Bonnie smiled slowly, satisfied with herself. She leaned back on her hands and asked sultrily, "How do you want me?"

Jeremy's eyes roved hungrily her body, and then he decided, "On your stomach. Stick your ass up."

He got off the bed to grab another condom, and Bonnie got down to grab one of the pillows. She shook it and then got back on the bed, on her knees with her head resting on the pillow. She reached under herself and stuck her index, middle, and ring finger together to rub her clit. She dipped her middle and ring fingers inside her pussy and lubed up her clit. She hissed and curled her toes.

Jeremy got behind her, the condom secure on his cock. He's watched her come this way a couple of times. The first time had been in this very dorm room after her roommate had left for the latter's executive board meeting. He'd been completely clothed, barring his shoes, while she'd shed her clothes after a heated make out session on her bed. She'd made him sit up against the wall. He'd folded his legs and then she'd turned around on her knees and dropped her upper half. She scooted back a little so he could see and she'd rubbed herself to completion without another word to him. After she'd caught her breath, she had stuck two fingers in her pussy and done it again.

It had been the hottest fucking thing anyone had ever done in front of him, and by the time she was done with her second orgasm, it hadn't been enough for him to rub his rock hard dick through his pants. He'd taken it out and was slowly stroking himself. The image and the sounds had done his head in. He could see her getting wetter and wetter. He'd had sex with multiple girls, but he had never had such a great view of their progressive wetness. Bonnie's pre come had run clear, then thick, and there had been some white the hornier she'd gotten. The friction between her fingers and her come had created a wet squishy sound that had made him bite the inside of his bottom lip. She'd given her clit little slaps with her fingers as she'd rutted on the bed, groaning, moaning, and gasping. He'd heard the sheets rustle when she fisted them in her other hand; he'd watched her cross and uncross her ankles as she tried to weather the pleasure she gave herself. And after she'd come the first time, he'd been able to watch her bold pink pussy clench and breathe, her labia majora glistening, four weak lines of come dangling between the two lips before they broke one by one just before she rubbed the lips and spread them apart for him. He'd seen clear into her hole before she stuck one finger in and brought it out covered in creamy white come.

His mouth had watered something fierce. It hadn't been a hunger borne of his stomach; this had come straight from his dick and balls. But he hadn't touched her; he hadn't wanted to ruin it. If she'd wanted him to participate in that manner, she would've included him, but she'd kept her position, so he'd kept his.

After the second orgasm, he'd gotten to watch her beautiful engorged clit hang outside of its protective hood. He'd wondered if he had ever seen it stick that far out, because he did spend a lot of time up close and personal with Bonnie's pussy. He had never wanted to suck on something so bad.

After she'd caught her breath, she had stood on her knees and looked back at him with his dick in his hand. She'd smiled, all teeth. "Good." That had been the first time she'd spoken since she'd taken her clothes off, and it was enough for him to spread his fly, asking, begging her with his eyes to sit on his dick and make him get as close to feeling what she'd felt during her two orgasms. She hadn't said a word, but he'd wanted her pussy, so he'd extended his legs and shed his pants and boxers. She could've said no, could've just put her clothes back on and continued their making out or said something about her roommate coming back soon. A giant part of him had wanted it, had wanted her to ignore him, leave him with his dick hard and incomplete while her brain swam with endorphins. That actually might've been enough for him to make a mess on his thighs and her sheets right there.

But after caressing her clit into bliss and fingering herself, she'd wanted him inside her. She'd turned around and backed up on him, and he had greedily grabbed her waist and watched her settle torturously slow onto his cock. He'd strained his head against the wall and tightened his hold to keep from shoving her down the rest of the way or shoving himself up. Bonnie, of course, had figured out by the way he held her waist that he was struggling, so she'd gone that much slower. She'd expelled an exaggerated sigh when he finally bottomed out inside her.

Jeremy's sigh hadn't been exaggerated at all, and he'd braced himself when she'd started to rock on him, first slow and then increasingly fast.

Neither of them had said a word. Jeremy had stroked her back when he wasn't holding her waist, anything to help him deal with the sweet feeling of being encased in her pussy. Bonnie had leaned forward a little to rest her hands on the bed so that she could rock harder against him, his cock fat and straining inside her.

Jeremy reached up to gather her hair into a pony tail at her neck and impulsively pulled her hair back. Bonnie made a sound in her throat, eyes widening, surprised and turned on by what he did. It spurred her to go faster, brought her that much closer to completion. The feeling of her hair being pulled from her scalp bright goosebumps on her arms and chest, and she wanted to tell him to pull hard, but she wanted the wordlessness to keep going. It ended up that she didn't have to ask, because as Jeremy got closer to orgasming, he pulled harder. A giant grin decorated her face as she rode for all she was worth, her hips jutting forward sharply then jutting back sharply, fast, hard, and intense.

Jeremy's balls gave up, overwhelmed, and he emptied into her pussy, loud enough for anyone passing in the hallway, not even necessarily by the door, to hear. His orgasm was mind-shattering, everything he wanted it to be as he felt his very essence leave him to flood into her.

Bonnie kept going, wanting Jeremy to tug harder. She reached up and back and tugged on his wrist, and he got it, through his haze he got it, and he pulled, and she fingered her clit and pushed it against her pussy, and she felt the nerve endings in her clit coil and explode, the shockwaves taking her over, her hips jutting wildly, her stomach clenched with the tension and clenching again every time she was given a split second to relax; she breathed wildly, adding to the noise Jeremy was making. He'd looked at her desperately when he'd wanted her to sit on him, and now she sounded desperate as she came, like it had been too long since her pussy had felt this amazing.

She got off of him and fell forward, needing to rest, her ass sticking up, her pussy exposed to his view. Jeremy watched her cunt expel his cum as it breathed, watched his cum run down her thighs and drip from her pussy onto the bed, and he squeezed the head of his dick and shook it, occasionally swiping his thumb over his frenulum.

Now, in her dorm room again, he took off the condom he'd just put on.

"Mmmm, I'm ready," Bonnie said, removing her fingers from her clit. She'd planned on putting the pillow under her abdomen so that her ass would be up, giving Jeremy a better angle to drive his dick into her. That always made her orgasms strong. But she'd had too much fun playing with her clit. She wanted to masturbate while he fucked her, so she kept the pillow under her head.

"No condom," Jeremy let her know.

"K," she said, resuming her pussy play. They both knew she was on the pill, the condom was just extra precaution.

Jeremy entered her gently, but there was nothing gentle about the fucking.

" _Shit,_ " Bonnie said and straightened up off the pillow, because it was one of those good, feel it in her soul, never take his dick out fucks where she  _needed_  to straighten up.

Jeremy slowed down enough to widen her stance, put her knees further apart, and he changed his position so that he was on one knee, the other bent at ninety degrees so that he could better control his and her thrusts.

He drove her rhythm, the rhythm at which she kissed her clit with her fingers. She felt his balls hit her fingers every time he pushed forward. She moaned desperately, almost like she was going to break into tears. She huffed and cursed, " _Fuck_ , Jeremy," her voice dropping to a high-pitched whine at the last two syllables in his name. Her breasts swung with the force of their humping, her forehead was tight in a frown as her lower region was overtaken from two sides, him in her pussy and her at the clit.

" _Fuck_!" Jeremy said loudly, and the deepness and volume of it started Bonnie's orgasm.

"I'm coming," she whined as her clit did exactly what she wanted it to do. It came to the point where she had to let go of her clit. She clenched down on Jeremy's dick and then almost lifted herself almost completely off of it. She felt herself squirt a little as she came back down, her legs shaking.

"Come on now, Bon," Jeremy chided softly, angling his dick so that when she came down she came back down on his dick.

"I'm sorry," she said airily, at the last legs of her orgasm, and he grinned.

He resumed fucking her at the same speed. "Jesus," but she couldn't touch her clit again. She wasn't sure if it was too sensitive, but she didn't quite have the strength, and she wanted to focus on his dick only. Not bad considering before this Jeremy had been the one reaching his orgasm.

His came soon after, though, and his breath trembled from his nose before he opened his mouth and groaned. He drove into her until he milked himself clean in her pussy. When he was done, he pulled out but kept his hands on her waist. "Stay there," he said. "Just like that," and he sat back on his hunches while she lay her head on the pillow and frequently moaned her satisfaction.

He held his dick at the base, and a flutter of excitement lifted his chest at the first sign of his come spilling out of her. He kissed his way up her right thigh and then kissed her tailbone. Then he licked her pussy from the bottom, catching his come before it rolled off and fell on the bed, then he continued licking up, catching the rest, then he restarted and stopped at her clit and swallowed it into his mouth, finally working down the come he'd accumulated onto his tongue.

Bonnie perked up immediately, resting a hand on the bed, eyes widening in shock. She got on all fours and looked back, her breath catching in her throat, her heart doing a backflip. Jeremy had licked his come on her pussy and was now sucking her clit. She felt more come out: he usually ejaculated heavily. He saw the come, because he'd opened his eyes while sucking her, and he eagerly swiped his tongue over it and brought it down to her clit where he sucked it in and swallowed.

It was different, thicker than how Bonnie's come tasted, but he liked it, and it was making his dick hard again. He wanted more. He backed up a little to see her hole: it was a gunky mess, and he couldn't think of anything more sexy than what he was looking it.

He put his tongue against it and licked, and Bonnie moaned at what she was seeing. She spread her legs wide again and felt herself open up and more of his come came out. She smiled when he moaned. He lapped it nosily, and she worked her abdomen to push out what was left. What was left was plenty, enough for Jeremy to moan again. He stuck his tongue inside her pussy, and Bonnie emitted a long moan.

She got on all fours again and looked back and put a hand on Jeremy's head. " _Please_  go back to my clit," she said quietly, and Jeremy obliged, slowly swiping his widened tongue against her clit until she came, Bonnie pushing his head into her cunt and gyrating against his face the entire time.

When she came, Jeremy cleaned that off with his tongue, too.

Bonnie fell on her left side. She liked to be on the inside when Jeremy was over, while he slept closer to the edge. It was the weekend, a Saturday, and it was probably three in the afternoon now. Most of the people on her floor had either gone home for the weekend like her roommate, since Whitmore was really a commuter school and so close to Mystic Falls and some other surrounding towns, or they were hanging out off campus like her two suite mates on the other side of the bathroom.

Jeremy claimed his spot next to her.

Bonnie's eyes lit up when she finally looked at him. "You have come on your lip...as in your come. Semen."

Instead of wiping it off, Jeremy licked it off, and Bonnie immediately surprised him by tackling him with a kiss, full on the lips, tongue and all. She moaned into him, and he grabbed one of her thighs.

They parted with a wet smack. "That was...unexpected," Bonnie said, half on top of him.

"Well we both know what your come tastes like, and now we both know what mine tastes like," he said lazily with a big smile. "Actually, I've really wanted to do that since that day, the day you stripped naked and fingered yourself in front of me? The first time. Remember?"

Bonnie tried.

"I pulled your hair."

She gasped. "I remember."

Jeremy chuckled. "It was freaking hot. When you were done you stayed on your knees, not on purpose, but I watched my come come out of you. I think after that the next time I jacked off I suddenly pictured eating it out of you. The more I thought about it, the more I liked it and the more I wanted to try it. I figured now was a good time."

Bonnie smiled and kissed him. "So you like it?"

"Hell yeah."

She chuckled. "Mmmm. So does this mean you'll do it again?"

"Do you want me to do it again?"

"I believe so. It felt really nice, and it looked hot. Maybe  _I'll_  think about this the next time I masturbate alone."

Jeremy changed their positions by rolling her onto her back. Now he was half on top of her, and her neck was on his arm. "Then I'll definitely do it again." He seized her clit between his index finger and thumb.

Bonnie hissed and moaned, her legs jerking involuntarily, and she grabbed his wrist. "Rub around."

He grabbed her outer labia lips between his thumb and index finger and closed them around her clit and rubbed her that way. "Better?"

"A lot better," she said softly.

"I wanna go again," he told her just as soft.

"Gimme a couple minutes," she said, staring up at him and running her hand over his chiseled bicep.

Jeremy dipped his head to rub his nose against hers, and Bonnie smiled contently. She changed the angle of her head to kiss him, and it turned into them making out. His spoken desire to go again was more of a fact than an urgent need. He wasn't hard enough yet. So they kissed and necked until she was wet with desire and until he wanted his dick in her mouth, but by the time they  _wanted_  to stop cuddling to go again, they heard one of her suite mates rummaging around in the bathroom. They still went for it, both of them swearing in their minds that Bonnie was going to get a talking to one of these days from either her roommate or suite mates (or maybe even a floor mate or two).

They still got under the covers; she still spread her thighs for him in the missionary position; he still entered her; she still moaned as quietly as possible and left love bites on his neck; he still fucked her until the covers ended up around his waist; and when he came he was holding himself up with his hands, so she had a great view of his Quiet Come Face where he closed his eyes tight and bared his teeth while he rode out his orgasm; and when she came she gripped his ass with her hands, her short nails digging into his flesh while she tightened her legs him, her breasts thrust up, her neck off the pillow.

**Author's Note:**

> I do plan on explaining how Jeremy saved Bonnie's life. Most likely in a flashback that will include when they slept together. And I plan on showing the exact beginning of Bonnie and Caroline's (and Elena's) discontent, as these are ideas I've had for different stories regarding Beremy, and I think they'll work well in this fic.
> 
> Oh, and I'll probably update this once a week when the episodes air? Right now, I'm trying to decide if I want to do anything with the Beremy classroom scene. You guys feel free to let me know if you have alternate ideas for the scenes as they air, and I'll try to make them work within the story. Just make sure your idea flows with the story!


End file.
